


Pick a bloody side

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crowley's POV on Deanmon in Reichenbach.</p><p>I don't own, I just borrow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pick a bloody side

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's POV on Deanmon in Reichenbach.
> 
> I don't own, I just borrow.

Crowley POV

I'm sitting at the bar, wondering if I've made a mistake putting the latest Knight of Hell, Dean Winchester himself, on a crossroads' deal case. But then, what could go wrong? He's a bloody demon, black eyes and all, and then there's the Mark and the Blade. He sure doesn't behave much like Dean Winchester anymore, so why am I worrying? I'm the King of Hell, he's only a Knight. I hear the door opening and look up. Talk of the demon, there he is.

"Dean! How did it go?"

He walks right up to me, that smug smile tugging on his lips. I'm not sure I like that.

"Fine. Fine. Uh, he's dead, and you're right. I..., I feel amazing."

My mouth suddenly dries up.

"HE?"

Dear Lucifer, let him be joking!

"Uh, Lester."

He's not joking. What the HELL?

"The client? You killed the client?"

I hate the way my voice sounds and even more I hate that nonchalant expression that bloody green squirrel of a Knight of Hell is sporting. He shrugs.

"Does it matter? He was a douche. Now he's a dead douche."

Mr. Uppity himself. This is unbelievable. I can't even rely on my demons anymore. Then again, he's also a bloody Winchester, pain in the ass deluxe, but unfortunately quite useful. If only he weren't so volatile, so exasperating.

"Of course it matters! The deal was one dead wife for one soul. The wife's not dead, I don't get the soul. It's math."

He doesn't look interested at all. That idiot has no idea what the demon business is all about.

"Well, there you go."

He's actually turning his back on me. On ME!

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!"

That's it, Dean. Listen to me. He turns back to me, his eyes cold. I almost expect them to flash black. Next thing I know I'm flying backwards, ending up sprawling on the floor. And the Winchester just chuckles coldly.

The two stoogy demons I brought along to the bar look like they are enjoying the way this wannabe Knight of Hell is treating me. Oh, I'll deal with them later, but I can't have them disrespect my position any longer.

"Is something funny?" I glare at them, daring them to laugh just once more. My fingers are itching to snip them into damnation. They sober up. At least some still fear me.

"No, Sir," the one says, looking elsewhere. I pick myself up, refraining from dusting myself off.

"Good." I glare at them once more before looking at Dean, who's still sporting that smug smile.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, whatever I want."

He isn't bothered alright. Struts around like he owns the place, like HE runs Hell. Oh, how much I want to wipe that smug smile off his face. But there is the tiny matter of the First Blade. He's got the Mark, he's got the Blade. For Hell's sake, that blade can end me. And that cursed Winchester just knows how to use it. Play it smart, Crowley.

"Really? Because I think you don't know what you want."

Dean just looks at me, raising an eyebrow, daring me to elaborate.

"Tell me, Dean. What are you? A demon?" I pause briefly. "If so, why isn't Lester's wife dead? Did you feel sorry for her? So maybe you're human. Except you have those pretty black peepers and you're working alongside me."

At least that's my plan. Why, oh why does that mark make you so hard to control?

"Why don't you do us all a great big favor and PICK A BLOODY SIDE?!"

Great, I let my anger color my voice. I hope Dean sees it for what it is. Anger. Not desperation. I can't afford to have Dean in his current state opposing me. I need him to pull on my end of the rope. But of course, he plays hard to get.

"Or what? Hmm? Go ahead. Make a move. See how it ends." He evenly holds my stare, and there's still that smugness on him, like he invented it. "I ain't your friggin' bestie, and I ain't taking orders from you. When I need to kill, I'll call. Until then, stay out of my way."

I may be desperate, but I ain't stupid. I know when I lost a battle. Luckily there's still a war to be won. And I will win it, with him, or without him.

"Fine. It's over. What can I say? Crazy ones...," I glance at my two stooges, hoping I convey I'm unfazed by this turn of events, "...well, they're good for a fling, but they're not relationship material."

I look into Dean's eyes with my last words, hoping he will choke on my sarcasm, but I don't see what I want to see.

"Are you done?"

Am I actually boring him? I have to get out of here. But it has to be on a high. I do have my pride, and no lowly, newly made, souped up Knight of Hell gone rogue is going to dent it.

"We're done. You know what, Dean? It's not me. It's you."

With that I turn, my stooges following me.

Bloody Winchesters!


End file.
